vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Heimerdinger
Summary A brilliant yet eccentric yordle scientist, Professor Cecil B. Heimerdinger is lauded as one of the most innovative minds and esteemed inventors Piltover has ever seen. Relentless in his work to the point of neurotic obsession, he is fascinated by mysteries that have confounded his contemporaries for decades, and thrives on answering the universe’s most impenetrable questions. Though his theories often appear opaque and esoteric, Heimerdinger believes knowledge should be shared, and is devoted to teaching all who desire it. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C Name: Cecil B. Heimerdinger, the Revered Inventor Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Likely in his 30's or 40's) Classification: Yordle, Scientist, Inventor, Professor, Mechanic, Piltover Customs Co-Owner, Mecha Engineer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ingenious intelligence, Master engineer, Energy Projection (Via Turrets), Electricity-based attacks (Via Grenades), Can easily upgrade any machine, Highly enhanced sense of hearing and sight (All Yordles have hearing that is far superior to any human and can see the infrared spectrum of light), Can passively alter his appearance so he does not appear as a Yordle to anyone besides another Yordle, Longevity, Spatial Manipulation (All Yordles are able to open portals to Bandle City, which resides in the Spirit Realm), Non-Corporeal (All Yordles are natural denizens of the Spirit Realm, and as such their true forms are incorporeal), Dimensional Travel Attack Potency: Small Town level+ (His weaponry is considered to be the most lethal in all of Piltover, which would make it at least as powerful as that of Jayce, Caitlyn, Vi, Camille Ferros, Ziggs, and Orianna Reveck) Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (All Yordles are stated to be much faster than normal humans, Able to keep up with Ziggs) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Carries a large amount of equipment attached to a mechanical arm concealed within his hair) Striking Strength: Small Town Class+ Durability: Small Town level+ Stamina: Superhuman Range: Several meters with tech Standard Equipment: Reverse-ratcheting magnetic box wrench, The D.I.N.G.R (Dangerously Inventive Neural Grenade Rocket arm, a mechanical arm concealed within his hair that carries all of his weapons and equipment), H-28G Evolution Turrets/H-28Q Apex Turrets, Hextech Micro-Rockets, CH-1 Concussion Grenades/CH-3X Lightning Grenades Intelligence: Genius (Regarded as one of the most, if not the most, intelligent champions in the League) Weaknesses: Has a limited supply of mana with which to cast spells, his spells have cooldown periods, during which time they cannot be cast (Both are highly exaggerated in-game for gameplay balance purposes; for instance, Ekko is shown to be able to use his ultimate ability in rapid succession in his cinematic) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Hextech Affinity:' Heimerdinger gains bonus movement speed while near allied turrets or his own. *'H-28G Evolution Turret:' **'Passive': Heimerdinger stores a Spare Part periodically, up to a maximum of 3 stored at once. **'Active': Heimerdinger deploys a H-28G Evolution Turret at the target location. Up to 3 H-28G Evolution Turrets can be deployed at a time, and deploying a fourth destroys the oldest one. **'H-28Q Apex Turret:' Heimerdinger deploys a H-28Q Apex Turret at the target location, which lasts for 8 seconds. *'Hextech Micro-Rockets:' Heimerdinger unleashes a wave of 5 rockets that converge to the target location and fan beyond it up to a maximum range, with each rocket dealing magic damage to the first enemy it hits. Enemies can be hit by multiple missiles, with each rocket beyond the first dealing 20% damage against champions and monsters. **'Hextech Rocket Swarm:' Heimerdinger launches 4 waves of rockets in quick succession. *'CH-2 Electron Storm Grenade:' Heimerdinger hurls a grenade at the target location, dealing magic damage upon impact to all nearby enemies and slowing them by 35% for 2 seconds. Enemies close to the center of the grenade's impact are also stunned for 1.25 seconds. **'CH-3X Lightning Grenade:' Heimerdinger hurls a grenade that bounces up to 3 times, exploding each time in a larger area and Slow icon slowing enemies hit by 80%. Enemy champions can only be damaged by the grenade once, but can be slowed and stunned multiple times if circumstances permit. *'UPGRADE!!!:' Heimerdinger empowers his next basic ability, placing it on the same cooldown as its basic form but making it free to cast. After Heimerdinger has had UPGRADE!!! active for 3 seconds without using another ability, he can reactivate it to cancel the empowerment and put it on a 3 second static cooldown. UPGRADE!!! only goes on its normal cooldown if Heimerdinger uses an empowered ability. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Technology Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Geniuses Category:Teachers Category:Scientists Category:Engineers Category:Energy Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Illusionists Category:Playable Characters Category:Yordles Category:Space Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Spirits Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Tier 7